Se reconstruire ou ma préférence
by Ginlyzee
Summary: Harry nous parle de la relation avec son compagnon. Comment les autres ont réagit et comment tout s'est déroulé. Slash. Venez lire!


Coucou tout le monde les gens! Me revoilà ( qui a dit"ça fait longtemps" ? ) avec une songfic!

Blabla: persos pas à moi, mais à Mrs Rowling et **la chanson est à Julien Clerc**!J'ai légèrement modifié les paroles :normalement la chanson s'adresse à une femme, pour ceux qui ne connaisse pas, alors je l'ai transformé pour qu'elle s'adresse à un homme.

Ceci est** un slash**! Soft, certe, mais slash quand même. Donc relation entre deux hommes, pour l'occasion **Harry Potter et Severus Snape**! Ceux que ça dérange n'ont rienà faire là! Au revoir!

Je voulais dire **à tout les lecteurs de LENS** (laissons éclater nos sentiments) que **je ne saispas quand je publierais le prochain chapitre** parce que l'inspiration s'est fait la malle avec les cours. Elle reviendra peut être avant la fin juin mais c'est pas sûr!

Je dédie cette fic **à tout mes lecteurs**! Gros Bisous à vous!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Beaucoup de gens ont eut du mal à accepter notre relation. Comment le Survivant pouvait-il aimer un homme ? Comment le Survivant pouvait-il aimer un Mangemort ? Severus Snape ? 

Le simple fait de nous tenir la main en public nous attire les regards méprisants. Les gens se figent, font leurs messes basses et reprennent leurs habitudes mais les quelques coups d'œil qu'ils nous renvoient encore ne sont pas plaisants.

_Je le sais _

_Sa façon d'être à moi, parfois _

_Vous déplait _

_Autour d'lui et moi le silence se fait _

_Mais il est _

_Ma préférence à moi_...

Ce visage si peu expressif que l'on voit, je suis même tenté de dire, que le commun des mortels voit, est un masque. Un masque qu'il a toujours adopté pour faire face au monde. Ce masque a terrorisé plus d'un élève et a insulté plus d'une personne. Moi en premier. Je ne supportais pas de le voir aussi impassible. Puis j'ai appris à faire avec.

_Oui, je sais _

_Cet air d'indifférence qui est _

_Sa défense _

_Vous fait souvent offense_...

Ce masque n'est là que quand nous sommes entourés de gens. Mais je sais quand il ne se sent pas à sa place malgré son air figé. Il n'aime pas la foule et si il y est confronté, ses yeux balaient la pièce. Il cherche désespérément une issue à cette impression d'étouffement. Alors je m'excuse auprès de mes proches qui se soucient de lui comme d'un déchet, et nous rentrons au calme.

_Mais quand il est __Parmi mes amis de faïence __De faïence __Je sais sa défaillance_...

Au début de notre relation et encore maintenant, les gens croient que je ne supporte pas ce qu'il est, ce qu'ils voient : froid, méchant, et sarcastique. Ils n'ont seulement pas compris qu'il n'est comme ça qu'avec eux. Ils voulaient tous, et ils le veulent toujours j'en suis sûr, que je le quitte. Le quitter… Ils sont fous, je l'aime, il m'aime et c'est lui que j'ai choisit.

_Je le sais _

_On ne me croit pas fidèle à _

_Ce qu'il est _

_Et déjà vous parlez de lui à l'imparfait_

_Mais il est _

_Ma préférence à moi_...

Je suis le seul à pouvoir lire ses regards. En fait, c'est peut-être une des seules choses qui peut me dire ce qu'il ressent à l'instant où je le regarde. Il ne me le dirait pas, il est bien trop fier pour ça. Et quand les gens essaient de décrypter la lueur qui anime ses magnifiques orbes sombres, l'étincelle disparaît. Je suis le seul à qui sont destiné ses regards.

_Il faut le croire _

_Moi seul je sais quand il a froid _

_S__es regards _

_Ne regardent que moi_

Je me rappelle encore comment notre relation a évolué. C'est par hasard que nous nous sommes retrouvés seuls dans le parc de Poudlard la nuit qui a suivit la défaite de Voldemort. Il recherchait de la tranquillité pour réfléchir et moi je cherchais de la tranquillité, tout simplement. Je l'ai vu allongé à l'abri d'un saule pleureur, au bord du lac, interrogeant la lune et les étoiles. Je l'ai observé pendant une bonne heure. Je ne le voyais plus comme un Mangemort depuis pas mal de temps et je me suis surpris à apprécier, à _aimer_, sa façon d'être. Cette noirceur entachant sa vie, cette aura sombre et mystérieuse l'entourant en permanence, cette solitude imposée dans le but de protéger les gens qu'il aimait et de ne pas souffrir plus – du moins c'est ce que je me plaisais à imaginer. Et puis, il m'a appelé ou plutôt interpellé. « Potter ! Arrêtez de me regarder bêtement ! Ou vous rejoignez vos petits camarades fêtards ou bien vous vous installez ! »

_Par hasard _

_I__l aime mon incertitude_

_Par hasard _

_J'aime sa solitude_...

Et contre toute attente, je me suis allongé à ses côtés. Il était aussi surpris que moi, je crois. Puis il s'est fait à ma présence, cette nuit là. Il s'est fait à ma présence cette vie-là. Nous avons discuté jusqu'à pas d'heure. Au bout d'un certain moment, un silence apaisant s'était installé. Quand la pluie s'est mise à tomber, j'ai soupiré. Un soupir de pur soulagement. C'était comme si la pluie lavait mes fautes. Et Severus a ressentit la même chose que moi.

_Il faut le croire _

_Moi seul je sais quand il a froid _

_Ses regards _

_Ne regardent que moi_

La pluie a fini par traverser mes vêtements. J'ai frissonné, c'est peut être ça qui a fait avancer notre relation. Il l'a vu. Et, avant même que je m'en rende compte, j'étais dans ses bras. Quand j'ai compris, je me suis crispé. Je ne savais pas quelle attitude adopter. Je ne savais pas la nature de mes sentiments pour lui, à cet instant là. Je ne le détestait plus. Mais je ne pense pas que je l'aimais encore. J'éprouvais un profond respect et une grande affection pour cet homme seul depuis tellement longtemps.

_Par hasard _

_Il aime mon incertitude _

_Par hasard _

_J'aime sa solitude_...

Dans son étreinte, je suis devenu incertain. Il l'a sûrement sentit parce qu'il a enfouit sa tête dans mon cou et a murmuré à mon oreille « La pluie, c'est les larmes de ceux qui sont morts. Elle efface nos fautes, ils nous les pardonnent. On nous a permis de tout reconstruire. Recommençons. Ensemble. » Je me suis détendu dans ses bras et j'ai posé ma tête sur son torse. Il m'a serré. Fort. J'ai fait pareil. Nous ne nous sommes pas embrassés cette soirée-là. Mais nous avons dormis ensemble. Notre relation a commencé en douceur. Nous avons appris à nous connaître mieux. Pendant près de deux mois, nous ne sommes pas allés plus loin que le _french kiss. _Puis, une nuit, de baisers en baisers, nous avons fait l'amour pour la première fois. Ma première aussi, pour l'occasion.

_Je le sais _

_Sa façon d'être à moi, parfois _

_Vous déplaît _

_Autour d'lui et moi le silence se fait _

_Mais il est _

_Il est ma chance à moi _

_Ma préférence à moi _

_Ma préférence à moi_...

Depuis, on ne s'est jamais plus quitté. Ca nous ai arrivé de s'envoyé des assiettes, comme dans les mauvais films guimauves, mais tout a, toujours, été réparé grâce à notre compréhension mutuelle.

En ce moment même, j'ai les yeux fixés sur lui, nu et allongé parmis les draps bleus nuit. Sa peau blanche rougeoyant légèrement à la lueur des bougies. Ma main posée sur son torse, le caressant légèrement.

Plongé dans mes pensées, je ne l'ai pas vu se réveiller et ce n'est que lorsqu'il m'attire dans ses bras que je le remarque. Je pose ma tête là où était ma main quelques secondes auparavant et il passe ses doigts dans les cheveux à la base de ma nuque.

« A quoi penses-tu ? » me demande-t-il, doucement.

« Je repensais à notre histoire. Comment est-ce qu'on en est arrivé là. Et je me dis que je t'aime trop pour songer ne serait-ce qu'un jour te quitter. »

Je relève un peu ma tête et mon regard s'accroche au sien. J'y vois la même chose qu'il doit lire dans mon regard. Et il me le dit, de la même manière qu'il m'a dit ce qui nous a permis de tout recommencer « Nous avons eut la possibilité de pouvoir repartir à zéro. Et nous avons chacun saisis notre chance. »

Je tends le cou et je l'embrasse passionnément.

Il est vraiment ma chance.

* * *

Et voilà! Un gentil tout mignon OS plein de guimauve! 

Review?

Merci tout plein et à la prochaine!


End file.
